


The Six

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Female Hinata, Romance, fem Nishinoya, fem bokuto, fem hinata, fem kageyama, female Bokuto, female Nishinoya, femalw kageyama, kids to adult
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: These six surviving girls used to be lab rats for the government seeking to give humanity powers. The whole projected failed and the girls where thrown out to die since they were deemed dangerous for their abilities to develop powers.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 45





	The Six

It was the middle of winter and this winter contained many snow storms. A certain blond haired child was sleeping peacefully in the warmth of the blankets covering her.

"Warmth?" 

The young girl's eyes shot open as she sat up, she looked around to see an unfamiliar setting 

"You're awake" a female voice said entering the room

The young girl look at the woman she's never seen before in her life

"Did you sleep well?" The woman asked taking a seat at the edge of the young girl's bed 

Tears found their way to the young girl's eyes, she started crying scared of what the woman might do to her

"Don't cry, I won't hurt you" the woman said looking panicky which didn't help calm the young girl

"Yachi" a soft voice called out

The said girl looked towards the door to see the face she's so familiar with 

"Kiyoko!" Yachi yelled running towards Kiyoko and hugged her 

"Are you okay?" Kiyoko asked 

Yachi shook her head no "there's a bad lady over there" 

"She's not bad, she was the one who saved up" Kiyoko said 

"Saved?" Yachi asked 

"Yeah, she's a nice lady who saved our lives. You should thank her" Kiyoko said 

Yachi turned to the woman who was looking at them

"Thank you for saving us" yachi said 

"I couldn't ignore you, you were passed out while naked in the middle of a snow storm" the woman said 

The other members of their little group came to Yachi's mind 

"Where's Bokuto? And Hinata? And Kageyama? And Nishinoya?"Yachi asked turning to Kiyoko

"They are not with us" Kiyoko said said looking down 

"What? Miss did you see our friends?" Yachi asked looking at the woman with a panicked expression 

"I only saw the two of you" the woman said 

"We have to go look for them" yachi said 

"We can't" the woman said 

"Why?" Yachi asked 

"There's a really bad snowstorm right now so we can't leave the house" the woman said

"But we have to go, if not they'll die out there" yachi said on the verge of another tear storm

"Yachi it's been two weeks" Kiyoko said 

"What?" Yachi asked looking at Kiyoko shocked 

"When I woke up I mentioned there were 4 others out there but we couldn't go find them, there was a very bad snowstorm and it's been getting worse since then" Kiyoko said 

"Does that mean.....?" Yachi asked looking at Kiyoko shocked

"They are dead most likely" Kiyoko said 

"No way" yachi said looking at Kiyoko shocked 

Kiyoko looked to the floor "it's true" 

Yachi started crying again but this time she was grieving her friends' death

"I'll leave the two of you alone, dinner will be on the table when you want to eat" the woman said and left the room

"Why only us? We could all have been saved but why only us?" Yachi questioned

"I don't know but we have to keep living for them" Kiyoko said 

"Will they want that?" Yachi asked 

"I'm sure that's what they'd want us to do" Kiyoko said 

"Okay" yachi said 

"Calm down, you can't cry forever" Kiyoko said 

"I know" yachi said looking at Kiyoko 

"Where's the number 5 that was on your cheek?" Yachi asked after closely examining Kiyoko 

"I covered it, you should do that with your number. No one should ever see it" Kiyoko said 

"But didn't that woman see it?" Yachi asked 

"I made her swear she'll never speak a word about it" Kiyoko said

"Okay" yachi said nodding her head  
.........................................  
Kageyama opened her eyes to see a bunch of kids staring at her. She looked at them without saying anything

"Hi!" One of the kids yelled 

Kageyama looked at the one who just talked, she then turned to the other side of the bed while placing the blanket over her head 

"Hey don't ignore us" the same kid said 

"What's going on?" A raspy voice asked coming from the top part of the bunk bed 

"Oh it looks like the other one is awake too" 

"I'll go call sister Lucy" one of the kids said 

Nishinoya jumped off the top bunk bed and landed on her feet without any problem, the kids looked at her in amazement 

"How did you do that?" One of them asked 

Nishinoya turned to face the kids 

"Who are you? And where am I?" She asked glancing around 

"I'm Elijah, that's my sister Elizabeth and our friends luke, Cassy and Jessy" Elijah said 

"Hurry up sister Lucy" a female child said entering the room

"And that's Ciara" Elijah said pointing at the girl

"As for your other question you're in the orphanage" Elijah said 

"Orphanage?" Nishinoya asked 

"Yes, I found you and your friend in the snow wearing nothing. I don't know how you got like that but if you stayed there a bit longer you would have died" Lucy said entering the room

"Friend?" Nishinoya asked 

"Yes she's sleeping over there" Lucy said pointing at the lower part of the bunk bed Nishinoya jumped from.

Nishinoya turned her head towards the bed, she then walked over and removed the covers over Kageyama and stared at her, Kageyama did the same 

"Kageyama" Nishinoya said 

"Nishinoya" kageyama said 

"Are you okay?" Nishinoya asked

Kageyama nodded her head while sitting up

"You're not cold or have a fever or anything right?" Nishinoya asked 

"I'm fine" kageyama mumbled 

"Okay" Nishinoya nodding her head approving, the she turned to face Lucy 

"Where's everyone else?" Nishinoya asked 

"Everyone else?" Lucy asked tilting her head to the side in confusion 

"Our friends I mean, the other four" Nishinoya said trying to clarify her question 

"We only spotted the two of you only, we even searched around but we didn't find anyone else" Lucy said 

"That can't be true, are you sure you looked everywhere?" Nishinoya asked panic evident in her face and voice 

"I'm sure, we searched for hours but we had to leave since a bad snowstorm was coming" Lucy said 

"We have to go look for them right now" Nishinoya said 

"Im sorry but we can't do that, if your friends have been out there for two weeks then that means they are most likely dead" Lucy said 

"Two weeks?" Nishinoya asked 

"Yes, the two of you have been out for two weeks" Lucy said 

Nishinoya turned to look at Kageyama to see her on the verge of tears. Nishinoya wasn't sure what to do, she was the older one of the two and didn't know what to say or do. She just watched kageyama lay back on the bed and covered herself with her blanket.

"Can you guys leave us alone for a while?" Nishinoya asked looking at everyone else in the room

"Yes, Kids come on let's leave this two alone" Lucy said signalling for the kids to follow her out the door

When everyone was out Nishinoya turned to look at Kageyama's bed 

"Kageyama" Nishinoya said but kageyama ignored her, she called her name a couple more but Kageyama continued to ignore her which started to frustrate her 

"Four" Nishinoya said 

Kageyama removed the blanket over her head and turned to look at Nishinoya 

Nishinoya sighed and went to seat on the edge of Kageyama's bed so that she can talk to her 

.....................................  
Hinata's eyes fluttered open, she was faced with the unwelcoming coldness of winter. She shivered and started rubbing her arms to try and warm herself up.

She gave up on trying to getting warm so she sat up and turned her head to look at her surroundings. She was alone in a cave that had a small pond of water and wild berries piled in a corner, the cave was lighten by the small light coming in from the covered entrance.

The said entrance started opening which startled Hinata who stood up and turned to look at her intruder 

"Hey, hey, hey, you're up" 

"Bokuto" Hinata said her shoulder relaxing and took a seat 

"You're finally awake, that's good" Bokuto said while moving the rock back to cover the entrance 

"How long has it been?" Hinata asked 

"I don't know but I woke up four days ago" Bokuto said while giving Hinata some wild berries

"Eat up, I bet you're hungry" Bokuto said 

Hinata nodded and started stuffing her mouth with the wild fruits 

"Slow down there, you're gonna choke" Bokuto said while eating some of the berries 

"I'm just hungry" Hinata said gulping down the food

"I know" Bokuto said 

The two sat there in silence eating their dinner 

"So what are we going to do?" Bokuto asked breaking the silence 

Hinata looked at Bokuto and shrugged her shoulders 

"You should have some idea" Bokuto said 

"Well we can start by dressing" Hinata said imagining the clothes she wanted and they appeared in front of her 

"Great, I won't have to freeze anymore" Bokuto said picking some of the clothes and put them on. She was wearing pants that wear sweatpants, fur boots, a turtleneck top, a warm jacket, ear muffs and gloves 

"It was pretty dumb to go out side wearing leafs" Hinata said, she had tights on with an oversized turtleneck top, fur boots, a warm jacket, ear muffs and gloves 

"It had to be done or we won't have food to eat" Bokuto said 

"You're right" Hinata said "so how did we end up here?"

"I brought you here when I woke up" Bokuto said 

"Where did you wake up?" Hinata asked 

"Under snow, I'm surprised we were able to survive especially you, your body was pretty much frozen" Bokuto said 

"We always find a way to survive, that's our own thing" Hinata said 

"Yeah, you're right" Bokuto said nodding her head 

"What about the others?" Hinata asked 

"I couldn't find them" Bokuto said looking down

"I see" Hinata said 

"Do you think they are dead?" Bokuto asked 

Hinata just struggled her shoulders

"Of course that's your answer" Bokuto mumbled 

"We should worry about ourselves for the moment, I'm sure the others were able to get out of the snow and I'm sure they will survive" Hinata said walking towards the entrance and moved the rock aside. She was meet with the violent wind and snow that was pouring down on the earth 

"You really have guts" Hinata said turning to look at Bokuto 

"What can I say, I should do this much since I'm the older one" Bokuto said 

"Thanks Bokuto" Hinata smiled at the older female 

"So where are we going?" Bokuto asked 

"We need to look for a warm place, we can't stay In the cave forever" Hinata said 

"Okay" Bokuto shouted 

The two girls walked out in the crazy snow storm


End file.
